Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist of his own series. Biography The Legacy of Kirby *''Kirby's Dream Land (1992)'' *''Kirby's Adventure (1993)'' *''Kirby's Pinball Land (1993)'' *''Kirby's Dream Course (1994-1995)'' *''Kirby's Avalanche (1995)'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995)'' *''Kirby's Block Ball (1995)'' *''Kirby Super Star (1996-1997)'' *''Kirby's Star Stacker (1997)'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000-2001)'' *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000-2001)'' *''Kirby Air Ride (2003-2004)'' *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (2004)'' *''Kirby: Canvas Curse (2005-2006)'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad (2006-2007)'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010-2011)'' *''Kirby Mass Attack (2011)'' *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011)'' *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe (2014)'' *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (2015)'' Personality Kirby is largely innocent, and has a cheerful demeanor and a positive attitude. He likes to help other people so much, sometimes he goes out of his way to do it; in the Dyna Blade sub-game of Kirby Super Star Ultra, he feeds Dyna Blade's chicks on his own (though expresses annoyance at Dyna Blade's chicks' constant noise-making before dragging them off to Whispy Woods to be fed by the constant dropped apples from the tree's branches) and teaches them how to fly. He has been shown to have a sense of justice, and won't spare someone who is a danger to those around him, as evidenced by his battles against final bosses. Throughout the many dangers he is put through, he is notably brave, maintaining a neutral expression almost constantly. This is especially evident in The Subspace Emissary. In the anime, he doesn't harbor dislike for anybody in particular, not even King Dedede or Escargoon who mostly cause trouble for himself, and mostly greets everyone he meets. While he is brave and has a sense of justice, Kirby is quick to suspect King Dedede as the culprit for mischief, such as at the beginning of Kirby Squeak Squad. In fact, Kirby has demonstrated a consistent impulsive streak throughout the series and can be as quick to start fights as he is to pass them by, fighting Dedede, Meta Knight and Dyna Blade on impulse. He also willingly responded to Dedede's call for a rematch and attacked Shadow Kirby without thinking. This recklessness can often lead him into trouble or cause him to create trouble (such as when he accidentally released Nightmare). His personality in Kirby's Avalanche is different, where he is depicted as somewhat rude. This is especially evident with his encounter with Whispy Woods, where, despite being warned by Whispy Woods not to step on his roots, he steps on a root and then quips about wanting some apple pie. However, the game is considered non-canon. Sprites Trivia * Kirby's original name was "Popopo." The name of the Popopo Islands in Kirby Mass Attack is a homage to this fact. * In the North American television advertisement for Kirby's Dream Land, it was shown that Kirby had a tuft of hair and teeth. This was an obvious deviation from his original design. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, many of Jigglypuff's attacks and abilities are similar to Kirby's. * While not affiliated with anyone in particular, Kirby has been depicted as having a romantic relationship with Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where she gives Kirby a kiss in the good ending. Kirby, lovestruck, twirls about happily, loses his balance and falls down a set of stairs. The official manga depicts ChuChu having a crush on Kirby as well, but the content is not considered to be canon. * Kirby appears in Star Pics in AR Games as a card packaged with the ? Block card and the other characters, who are also cards. If the AR Games application is used and, in Star Pics, if the Nintendo 3DS camera detects said card, then Kirby emerges from the card. The normal pose is on the card, but the poses can be switched to Kirby drawing himself, riding on a Warp Star, Kirby with his Parasol ability, and finally, Kirby running. * Kirby makes a small appearance in the game EarthBound/''MOTHER 2'' as a cursor for the game's Boot Up Debug menu. * Kirby makes a cameo appearance as an unlockable hat in the Nintendo 3DS built-in game StreetPass Mii Plaza. * One of Kirby's alternate patterns for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS resembles Meta Knight without his mask on, excluding the vivid yellow eyes and the lack of blushes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Super Star Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Characters